memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
These Are the Voyages... (episode)
In a holodeck simulation aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), Commanders William T. Riker and Deanna Troi gain an insight into life aboard Enterprise (NX-01), shortly before the starship was decommissioned. (Series Finale) Summary SUMMARY Background Information * This is the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. It is the first series finale since "The Counter-Clock Incident" to not be a feature-length episode. * Allan Kroeker previously directed the final episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. * This is the second Star Trek series finale in which Jeffrey Combs (Commander Shran) appears. He also played Weyoun in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series finale "What You Leave Behind". * With the addition of this episode, Jonathan Frakes has appeared in all of the Star Trek spinoffs. In The Next Generation and Voyager's "Death Wish", he featured as Commander William T. Riker. In DS9's "Defiant", he reprised his role from TNG's "Second Chances" as Thomas Riker. * This episode takes its name from the opening narrations in episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series, The Animated Series and The Next Generation. * As of this episode, Jonathan Frakes (Commander William T. Riker) and Marina Sirtis (Counselor Deanna Troi) have both played the same character on three different Star Trek series. The only other actors to do so are Armin Shimerman (Quark), John de Lancie (Q), Michael Ansara (Kang) and Richard Poe (Gul Evek). * Brent Spiner provides his voice as Lt. Commander Data, but does not actually appear in this episode. * This is the only Star Trek series not to have any changes in its regular cast throughout its entire run. * Scott Bakula (Captain Jonathan Archer), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol) and Connor Trinneer (Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III) are the only actors to appear in every episode of the series. * The episode actually takes place on the holodeck of the USS Enterprise-D in 2370, during the episode TNG: The Pegasus. * Insinuates that (Captain Jonathan Archer's) speech was actually the opening intro "Space, the final frontier..." to two of the Star Trek series' *This episode features five actors who appeared in three previous Star Trek finales: Majel Barrett appeared in TOS: "Turnabout Intruder" and TNG: "All Good Things...", Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis and Brent Spiner also all appeared in TNG: "All Good Things..." and Jeffrey Combs appeared in DS9: "What You Leave Behind". Memorable Quotes *"Here's to the next generation." - Archer, with a toast with Trip *"All good things..." - Malcolm talking about the voyages of Enterprise * "Don't move, and you won't be hurt'"- Malcolm Reed during pistol fight *"I'm Hungry."- Talla *"Thanks, Pinkskin" - Talla (final line) *"Computer, end program." - Riker *"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission-" - Picard :"-to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, and new civilizations-" - Kirk :"-to boldly go where no man has gone before." - Archer Links and References Guest Stars *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker *Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as the voice of Data *Patrick Stewart as the voice of Jean-Luc Picard *William Shatner as the voice of James T. Kirk *Jeffrey Combs as Shran *Jonathan Schmock as Alien *Solomon Burke as Ensign *Jef Ayres as Med Tech *Jasmine Anthony as Talla *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *E. Michael Fincke as Engineer References alliance; Andorian; Andorian cabbage soup; Henry Archer; Reginald Barclay; Brazil; brig; bridge; catfish; cheese; chef; dog; Douglas; Edosian suckerfish; Federation Charter; holodeck; Intruder alert; James T. Kirk; Jhamel; launch bay; linguistic database; Livingston (fish); Museum; Observation Lounge; USS Pegasus; photograph; Jean-Luc Picard; Plomeek broth; Porthos; Rigel X; William T. Riker; senior staff; Shran; spectral micrometer; tea; Tellarite; Ten Forward; Teneebian; Teneebian amethyst; Treaty of Algeron; United Federation of Planets; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]; [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]; Vulcan; warp engine; Warp Five Complex; whiskey; Zefram Cochrane Category:ENT episodes